Curiosity
by animallvr682
Summary: Momiji is bored and decides to go snooping in Kyo's bedroom. What happens when Hatsuharu finds him looking at some rather graphic magazines? LEMON WARNING! MomijiXHaru Dont like...dont read. Companion piece to A Brother Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!

I wrote this a few days ago. I'm thinking about doing a small series of Fruits Basket stories. This is the second in the series, the first being A Brothers Comfort with Yuki and Ayame. As always...read and review please!

* * *

Curiosity

Momiji stared down at the magazine in his hands with fascination. He had never seen anything like this before. He knew what sex was, of course, he was in high school after all. He had seen magazines like playboy before. But what was in the pages of this magazine was something new. The pictures were all of men. Young men. Men alone stroking themselves, men being sucked by other men. Even pictures of men on their knees with another man behind them, the point where their bodies were connected was obvious. He had never seen gay porn before.

Momiji had gone to Shijure's house after school because he wanted to visit with Tohru. But she wasn't there, neither were Yuki and Kyo. Shigure had told him that she was at work and Yuki and Kyo had gone to the family estate to see Akito. Not wanting to go home, Momiji had asked if he could hang around the house until Tohru got home. Shigure had agreed, as long as he stayed out of his hair while he was trying to write.

So he had gone down and made something to drink and watched some TV. But he soon got bored. Curious as to what Yuki and Kyo kept in their bedrooms, he had gone exploring. He hadn't found anything interesting in Yuki's room so he had gone into Kyo's. Under his bedding, Momiji had found three magazines. All of them were like the one he was looking at now.

"Why are you in Kyo's room, Momiji?"

The small blonde boy jumped and stuffed the magazine back under the bedding. He turned to see Hatsuharu giving him a curious look and felt his face flush. "I was bored."

"What were you looking at?" Haru moved into the room and dropped to the floor beside the boy. He reached out to pull the blankets up but Momiji moved to kneel on the spot where he had hidden whatever he had been looking at so intently.

"Nothing. I was just about to go find something to eat. Are you hungry?" Momiji climbed to his feet, making sure he was standing on the spot where the magazines were hidden, and grabbed Haru's hand. "Come on." He pulled the boys arm but he refused to move.

"What's under there? Porn? Let me see." Haru pulled Momiji off balance and off of the bedding. He slipped his hand under and grabbed something.

Momiji's face felt like it was on fire. "No. Don't look, Haru. It's nothing."

"If it were nothing you wouldn't have hidden it so fast." He pulled his hand out and found three magazines. His eyes widened when he saw what they were. He looked up at Momiji's bright red face and blinked. "You were looking at these?"

Momiji squirmed and lowered his eyes. He collapsed back onto the floor and hung his head. "I didn't know what they were when I opened them."

"Is this the first time you've seen gay porn?" Haru turned until he was facing the flustered boy and opened the magazines. He tilted his head at a close up penetration shot and felt his cock begin to stir in his pants.

"Yes. Why does Kyo have gay porn?" Momiji leaned forward a bit, curious as to what picture was making Haru chew on his lip.

"Because he's gay. Duh." He turned the page and felt his cock throb painfully. These were pretty hot pictures.

"Kyo? Gay? You're lying. He isn't gay. He's in love with Tohru."

"Kyo is not in love with Tohru. He loves her, yes, but as a friend. Tohru is the first person who has ever truly accepted him. But Kyo is very much gay, Momiji."

"How do you know?"

Haru snorted and tilted the magazine so Momiji could see he had been looking at a picture of a blow job in progress. "Besides the fact that he has gay porn under his bed?"

"Yes, besides that. You're looking at them and you aren't gay."

"I know Kyo is gay because I have walked in on him giving blow jobs and more to his classmates in the school locker room." Haru closed the magazine and tossed it onto the bed. He picked up the next magazine and opened it. "And I am gay, Momiji."

"Kyo did what?" Momiji sat up, startled as he realized the last thing Haru had said. "Wait. You're gay? Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"I thought it was obvious, given the fact that I chase after Yuki. Are you telling me you never thought of it before?"

"No. I guess not. I always figured that it was your way of trying to be closer friends with Yuki. I didn't think you were actually in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him. Well, not anymore. I've been in love with someone else for a while now."

"Really? Who? Is it Kyo?"

"No it's not Kyo. He's the locker room whore. I'm sure if I asked him to blow me he would. But I don't want Kyo."

"Is he really that bad that you would call him a whore?"

"Yes. He really is. He carries around a supply of condoms in his school bag in case someone wants to fuck him instead of just getting his usual blow jobs. I thought you would have known about that as well. Half the school knows. Well, most of the guys in the school anyway. I doubt any of the girls know."

"But why would he do that? Why do it with anyone and not someone he loves?"

"Because he is madly in love with Akito. I have no idea why he would fall in love with that bastard, but he did. Akito knows it too. Kyo has confessed to him."

"What did Akito do when Kyo told him that?"

"He laughed. He told Kyo that if he really loved him, he would do anything he said. Kyo said he would. So Akito told him to go to school and whore himself out to anyone that wants a quick suck or fuck. Akito told him if he did that, and continued to do it, he would let Kyo into his bed one night a month. It's been going on for almost a year now."

"Does Akito keep his end of the bargain?"

"Yes. You haven't noticed that once a month Kyo get the living shit beat out of him? He goes to the compound, spends the night with Akito, getting raped and beaten, and in the morning Yuki brings him home."

Momiji shook his head and looked sadly down at his lap. "Even if he loves him, how can he let Akito do that to him?"

"Because he loves him. I'm surprised you didn't know about this. Everyone else does. We have all talked to him on more then one occasion, trying to convince him that the relationship isn't healthy. But he wont listen."

"How can Akito do that to him? He's complained on more then one occasion that no one could ever love him. But Kyo does. How can he hurt someone that loves him?"

"No one knows why Akito does what he does."

"Yuki and Kyo are visiting Akito tonight. Does that mean that Kyo will come home hurt tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

"Cant anyone do anything to stop it?"

"And risk Akito's wrath? Kyo knows what he is doing, even if it doesn't seem like it. The beatings have been getting less dramatic. So maybe Akito is learning to accept Kyo's love. Maybe it will be good for him."

Momiji sighed and let himself fall backwards onto the blankets at his back. "I wish I could do something. No one deserves to be hurt like that, even if it is for love."

"There is more then one way for love to hurt. Kyo just choose the more physical pain."

"You never told me who you are in love with. If it isn't Yuki, and it isn't Kyo, is it someone else in the family?"

"Yes."

"One of us?"

"Yes."

"Is it Ayame?"

"Ayame and Yuki have been an item for a while now. And no, it isn't Ayame."

"I knew about Yuki and Aya. I see them together sometimes. They are happy together."

"Yes they are."

"Is it Shigure?"

Haru snorted and tossed the final magazine aside. He laid back on the blankets next to Momiji and closed his eyes. "No."

"Hatori?"

"No."

"Ritsu?"

"Ritsu is a little to crazy for me."

"It isn't Akito is it?"

"Nope."

"Hiro is a little young, but is it him?"

"Nope."

"Kureno?"

"No."

"It has to be one of them, Haru. There is no one left."

"There is one person left."

Momiji frowned. "The only ones left are the girls and you said you are gay."

"There is one more boy left."

Momiji blinked and frowned harder. "I'm the only boy who's name I didn't say, Haru. It's not me or you would have told me."

"Not if I thought you wouldn't be receptive to my feelings."

"Is it me?"

"Yes."

Momiji felt his heart skip a beat. No one had ever claimed feelings for him before. Not even a girl. Most of the girls at school treat him like a child. But then again, he never did anything to dispel their assumptions. He didn't really like girls, and even if he did, he could never be with one. "Is it really?"

Haru opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the smaller boy. "Yes. I'm sorry that I never told you that I like you. But you have never shown any particular interest in me." He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I'm tired of being rejected. I was for years by Yuki. I gave up on him when he got with Ayame."

"What made you turn your attentions to me?"

Haru shrugged and folded his hands over his stomach. "I don't know. We started seeing more of each other since Tohru came into all of our lives. I guess I just realized that you're an interesting person. You're bright and bubbly and full of life. It's so out of odds with how most of us are. You know your limitations, the same as the rest of us, but you embrace your life while most of us only wish for it to speed up so it can end."

Momiji sat up and turned to put a hand on Haru's arm. "Don't talk like that. Just because of what we are, it doesn't mean we cant have a life."

"I know. It's just hard. We cant really ever love someone. We cant have a family." He turned his head to look at the other boy again. "You cant live with your family because of how your own mother handled your birth. Our lives are full of pain." He looked back at the ceiling and sighed again. "Maybe Kyo has the right idea. Our internal suffering should show on the outside."

"Stop it, Haru." Momiji sat up and took Haru's hands in his. He pressed them to his face and kissed them as he cried. "I'm happy most of the time. I get to see my father, I get to see pictures of my mother and my sister. Some of us don't even have that much. I am sad sometimes. But I have all of you when I need someone."

Haru pulled one of his hands away and put it on the boys blonde head. "You will always have me, Momiji. Even if you don't love me back the way that I love you."

Momiji flushed. "I do like you Haru. But I have never thought of myself as gay."

Haru removed his hand and sighed again. "You like Tohru? That's okay. She's cool."

"I like her for a friend." The boy shook his head, making his hair fall in front of his eyes. "I don't really like girls. I spend so much time avoiding them so they don't touch me that I haven't really thought about them as anything but something to avoid."

"If you don't like girls, then do you like guys?"

"I haven't thought much about that either. But…" He paused. Trying to think of the right words.

"But?"

"The pictures. I liked them."

Haru reached over his head and picked up one of the magazines. "These pictures?" He opened it and turned it to face Momiji.

"Yes, those pictures."

"Why do you like them?"

"It looks like it feels good. And they make me feel funny."

Haru frowned. "Funny how?"

"Funny like nothing else has made me feel before."

"Funny where?"

"You know where. Don't make me say it."

Haru smiled and took the boys hand in his own. He pulled him forward and pressed his hand into his own groin. "Funny like this?"

Momiji's eyes flew open when he felt Haru's erection under his hand. The funny feeling was coming back. The one in his own pants. He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Like that."

"It does feel good, you know. The things in those pictures."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have done them. I had a thing with someone about 5 months ago. It didn't go anywhere. We had some fun and that was it."

Momiji chewed on his lip and watched his hand as he gently ran his fingers over the hard flesh beneath them. "Do you want to do those things with me?"

"Yes. But only if you want to. I'm not going to force you."

"What if I said that I do what to? That I want to try it with you."

Haru sighed and moved Momiji's hand from his groin to his chest. "If you really want to, then that is okay. But I don't just want sex, Momiji."

"What do you want?"

"I want a relationship. I want to have love in my life." He lifted Momiji's hand to his mouth and gently kissed his fingers. "Do you think you could try having a relationship with me?"

"Like dating and stuff?"

Haru smiled and shook his head. "In part maybe. I would like to take you out and do things together, just us. But I mean the emotional aspect of things."

"I do like you Haru. I don't really know anything about relationships. But I'm willing to try." He squeezed Haru's fingers and leaned forward to lay his head on his chest.

Haru sighed and ran his fingers through Momiji's hair. "Trying is good. But do you think you could spend the rest of your life with me?"

"I enjoy spending time with you. I like being near you. You make me feel safe. Even when you go black I feel safe because I know you wont hurt me. I think I could be happy if I spent every day with you."

Haru smiled and closed his eyes. "If you really mean that, then kiss me."

Momiji looked up to see that Haru had his eyes closed. He sat up at looked down at the older boy. His eyelashes lay thick and long against his cheeks. A strand of his snow white hair hung down over his left eye. Momiji lifted the hair and moved it out of his eyes. Haru lay completely passive under him, not even opening his eyes as Momiji played with the hair laying against his forehead and around his face.

Then there were lips against his. So soft. So gentle. Momiji's lips brushed against his hesitantly. And then they pressed harder. Momiji made a small sound and Haru parted his lips slightly.

Momiji kissed him slowly, taking his time to explore the feeling of Haru's lips. The shape of them. The way they fit perfectly with his with his lips parted just that way. The way they tasted. Momiji let his tongue slip out to touch Haru's and was surprised when Haru responded by opening his mouth wider and gently touching his tongue with his own. Momiji moaned softly and let his body melt against Haru's. He wiggled slightly as Haru's hands slid under his shirt and gently ran up his back.

Haru was careful about how he touched Momiji. The boy seemed to be enjoying the kiss, if the fact that his tongue was in his mouth was any indication. He moaned softly as Haru traced the tips of his fingers down the center of his spine until his fingers hit the waistband of his pants. He slowly moved his hands lower until his fingers could play over the swell of Momiji's ass. The boy wiggled his butt against his hands and Haru took it as a sign to continue. He gripped Momiji's waist and pulled the boy on top of him until he was straddling his hips.

Momiji pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and sat up, putting his hands on Haru's chest and looking down into his eyes. He could feel Haru's erection pressed against the inside of his thigh and he moved his hips, grinding against that swell of flesh between his legs. Haru's eyes fluttered, a soft moan escaping him. Momiji leaned forward and pressed his lips against Haru's again, kissing him hard. Hands made their way onto his ass and he moved his hips again, enjoying the feel of Haru hard under him and the soft sounds he made every time he was rubbed against.

The soft grinding against his aching cock was driving Haru mad. He dug his fingers into Momiji's ass and pulled him hard against him, making the boy cry out as his own erection was drove in Haru's stomach. Momiji sat up again and steadied himself, his eyes closed. Haru started unbuttoning the boys shirt as he tried to catch his breath.

When he could breath again, Momiji opened his eyes and watched Haru's fingers as they opened the buttons on his shirt. When he pulled it open, Momiji instinctively moved his arms to cover himself.

Haru took Momiji's hands and pulled them away from his body, kissing the tips of his fingers. "Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful, Momiji."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Momiji felt the beginnings of tears sting his eyes. No one had ever said that to him before.

"I would have to be blind to not see how beautiful you are." He ran his fingers over the boys lips and smiled. "Especially with your lips swollen from kissing me. And the way your skin flushes when you're aroused."

Momiji felt himself blush and looked away from Haru's eyes. "It feels good. When you touch me. Will you touch me more?"

Haru gave Momiji a serious look when he lifted his eyes at his silence. "How much more? To much more of this, Momiji, and I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from trying to take you. And I don't want to do that unless you want me to. I don't want to hurt you."

"What if I want you to?" Momiji made himself look into Haru's eyes as he said it. He wanted to look away, embarrassed, but he wanted Haru to see that he was serious about the question.

"I don't know, Momiji. I don't want to have sex with you, fall in love with you even more then I already am, and then have you not want me because I hurt you. I don't think I could handle that."

"Will it hurt that much?" Momiji pulled his shirt closed but he didn't move off of Haru. He liked the feeling of having the older boy between his legs.

"Probably. You're pretty small and I'm big. I don't know if I could be patient enough to make sure you are ready for me before I take you. And if you aren't fully prepared, it will hurt."

"If it hurts, and I ask you to stop, will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Then what's stopping you from doing it? I want you to touch me." Momiji pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He unbuttoned Haru's shirt and pulled it open, running his hands over the beautifully sculpted muscles of his body. While Haru's eyes followed his hands as they roamed his body, Momiji rocked his hips forward, making him gasp and arch his back slightly. "I want you to take me, Haru. I trust you. I know you wont hurt me."

Haru growled and rolled over until Momiji was under him, his legs wrapped around his waist. He tossed his shirt aside and kissed Momiji passionately as he worked to open the front of the boys pants. Once he had the pants open, Haru sat up and pulled them and Momiji's underwear off. He looked down at the boys body, fully aroused, and felt his own cock throb painfully.

"You are so beautiful, Momiji." Haru ran his hands up the inside of the boys legs, making him shiver and twist his body slightly. He scooted himself down and began to kiss his way up the inside of those beautiful legs. He opened his pants and kicked them off until he was laying nude between Momiji's legs.

Momiji moaned as Haru pushed his legs open and kissed the hollow of his hip. "Haru. Be gentle. Please."

Haru looked at Momiji's face over the flesh his mouth was hovering over. "Always." He bent and licked the wet head of the boys shaft.

Momiji gasped and his legs tightened around Haru's shoulders. He gripped the blankets under him in both hands as Haru's lips wrapped around him and he was suddenly surrounded by the moist heat of Haru's mouth. He was no stranger to being touched there, he touched himself at least twice a day. He never knew why it happened, he would just suddenly be hard and aching. It had happened once at school during a math lesson, and the only thing he had been thinking about was trying to solve the problem he was working on. He was forced to get up and go to the bathroom to relieve himself because even after 10 minutes of ignoring it, it hadn't gone away. But what he was feeling now, the sensation of Haru's mouth on him, was to incredible to describe.

"Haru." Momiji gasped as Haru sucked hard and took him all the way into his mouth. "Stop. Stop. I don't want to cum yet."

Haru looked up into Momiji blurry eyes and let the flesh fall from his mouth. "Feel that good?"

"Yes." He cried out when Haru licked the head of him again. He whimpered softly and pushed Haru's head away. "No more. I don't want to cum yet."

"I can make you cum more then once, Momiji." Haru rubbed his face against the inside of the boys thigh.

"I don't want to cum until you are inside of me."

"Okay." Haru stood and moved to Kyo's closet. He pulled the door open and started rummaging in a bag in the bottom of the closet. Momiji watched the way Haru's body moved. He had an incredible body. Momiji had never seen him nude before. Haru had never joined them on their trips to the hot spring before. Momiji was amazed by what he was seeing. With his clothes on, no one would guess that under them was a body sculpted in long, lean muscle. Momiji could see the individual muscles in Haru's legs and back flex and relax as he moved.

Haru made a noise of discovery and turned around with a bottle in his hand. But Momiji wasn't looking at his hands. "Oh, wow." Momiji felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible, at seeing Haru from the front fully nude.

"What?" Haru looked down at himself. He was only half hard after the search through Kyo's closet for some lube.

"You're beautiful, Hatsuharu."

Haru blushed. "I'm nothing special."

Momiji shook his head and sat up to hold his hands out. When Haru took them, he pulled him down to sit beside him. "You're body is amazing. I didn't know you work out."

"I don't really. I run a lot. And swim. That's about it. Hatori thinks that my body is build this way because I'm the bull."

Momiji shrugged and ran his hands over Haru's body again. "I don't care why. I think you are beautiful, Haru. Every inch." He took Haru's member into his hand and gently stoked him from root to tip. He wasn't completely hard anymore, but it didn't take long to get him there again.

"I'm big. Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you."

"I can see and feel how big you are. I'm not saying no. Just be gentle, and go slow."

"I will." Haru crawled forward until Momiji was on his back. He sat on his knees and lubed up his fingers while he watched the other boy run his hands slowly over his own body. Watching Momiji's hands travel over the smooth skin of his belly and up his chest turned him on in a way he couldn't explain. He gently pushed the boys legs open and ran his fingers over the tight hole between them.

Momiji shifted his hips slightly when Haru started pushing a finger into his body. "That feels funny." He gasped and his body shook when Haru pushed the finger all the way in and wiggled a bit.

"You're so tight, Momiji. Am I hurting you?" Haru moved his finger in and out slowly, watching the boy moan and squirm.

"No. It doesn't hurt. It feels really good." He moaned louder when Haru pushed in a second finger. "More."

Haru's cock throbbed as Momiji's body swallowed his fingers and loosened up easily, even as he added a third finger. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"You're not hurting me." Haru moved his fingers deeper and Momiji arched his back and moaned loudly. "Oh, God, Haru. More. Please. It feels so good."

Haru swallowed hard as he pulled his fingers out of the boy. He whimpered softly as Haru moved closer to him and pressed the head of his throbbing cock to the tight hole. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Hurry." Momiji felt like his body was on fire. His cock was twitching and dripping fluid onto his belly. As Haru started to push into him he gasped and moaned softly, biting his lower lip between his teeth. He sat up just enough to be able to see Haru's cock disappearing into his body. "Oh, God. Haru, go faster."

Haru looked up into Momiji's eyes. They were wide and clouded with lust. His lips were red and swollen and his bottom lip was tucked between his teeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You aren't hurting me. Haru, I need you in me. Now." Momiji screamed in pleasure as Haru pressed forward faster until he was buried inside of him. "Don't stop. Don't stop moving."

Haru groaned and pulled out again, only to thrust forward quickly. Momiji cried out under him and wrapped his arms around his waist, dug his nails into his back. He was so tight, but at the same time his body was swallowing him like they were made to be together. It felt so good. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He wrapped his hand around Momiji's shaft and stroked him in time to his thrusts.

Momiji closed his eyes and wrapped as much of his body around Haru as he could. He was making small whimpering sounds as Haru drove into his body, as he pumped his aching cock. It all felt so good. He felt the pressure building in him and he tucked his hips under, causing Haru to drive deeper into him. "Haru, I'm going to come."

"Me, too." Haru groaned as Momiji cried out and his body tightened around him. As his pleasure flooded over his hands, Haru cried out with him and released inside of the boys body. Haru's body shook as his orgasm passed and he collapsed on top of Momiji. "Wow. Wow. Oh, wow."

"Haru. That felt really good." Momiji shifted his hips and moaned softly as Haru slid out of his body. "Can we do that again? Later, though. Cause I'm really tired now."

Haru laughed softly and rolled off of the smaller boy. Once on his side, he pulled Momiji against him and gently ran his fingers through his hair. "We can do that as often as you'd like." Haru turned his head and pressed his lips against the side of Momiji's head. "I love you."

Momiji hummed happily. "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!  


* * *

Haru groaned and rolled off of Momiji. The boy curled his nude body against his side and sighed contentedly. "Oh, God, Momiji. No more. I'm exhausted."

Momiji giggled and wiggled against the older boy. "But it feels so good. One more time. Please?"

Haru sighed and put an arm over his eyes. It had been a month since he and Momiji had started their relationship. Since that first time, they had had sex at least three times a day. The small blonde boy seemed insatiable. They had just finished their third round of the day and the boy was already asking for more.

"Really. I'm exhausted. Let me rest for a while then we'll see, okay?" He wrapped his arms around the boy and closed his eyes.

A knock on the door made both of them jump. Momiji scrambled to pull the tangled blankets over them. "Who's there?"

"Hatsuharu, are you there?" It was Hatori.

"Yes. What is it?" Haru sat up and Momiji quickly hid behind him. The boy may have become comfortable with Haru seeing him nude, but he was very body shy where other people were concerned.

"I need to speak with you about something. I'll be in my office." The boys listened as his footsteps moved down the hall.

Haru stood up and started picking up his clothes. They weren't hard to find. Momiji kept his room spotlessly clean most of the time. "What does he want to talk to you about?"

Haru turned as he pulled his pants on and looked at Momiji in the bed. He had the blankets held to his chest, his hair tussled from their recent activity. "No idea. I'll tell you when I get back." Haru bent and gave the boy a quick kiss. He pulled his shirt on and left the room, closing the door behind him.

After knocking on the door to Hatori's office, Haru opened the door and stepped in. The man was sitting at the table in front of the windows where he usually sat. "Sit down. This wont take long."

"Why do you want to see me? Is something wrong?" Haru pulled out the chair opposite Hatori and sat down, laid his hands in his lap.

"How are you holding up?" Hatori set down the pen he was using and closed the file he had been working on.

"Holding up? With what?"

"In keeping up with Momiji." When Haru's face flushed with embarrassment, Hatori sat back in his chair and crossed his legs, folding his hands over his knee. "Do you know the history of the rabbit?" When Haru shook his head Hatori sighed. "We really need to teach you younger generations the history of the cursed. Alright, I'll tell you what you need to know. Because you do need to know it. Do you know much about rabbits in the wild."

"Not really. What does that have to do with Momiji?"

"Rabbits in the wild are very…" Hatori paused and tried to find the right wording to what he needed to say. "They are very voracious when it comes to certain appetites. Do you catch my meaning?"

"Hatori, if you have something to say, just say it."

Hatori grit his teeth and sat forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Alright, I will make it quick. Through the history of the curse, the separate animals have always had certain traits that are different from one another. The snake has trouble keeping human form in cold weather, the bull has a strong body build, the dragon has the ability to erase memories, and so on. The rabbit has a trait that is often considered a second curse. When they are young, they are very innocent, often naive. But they are essentially a normal child. Once they have physical contact with another, they change."

"What kind of physical contact? And change how?" Haru was getting worried. He didn't like the way Hatori was speaking like he was afraid something bad was going to happen.

"Sex, Haru. Once they become sexually active they change. They become hungry for it. It often takes several encounters a day to satisfy them. All of the rabbits in the records have been gay simply for the fact that it is so hard for someone with the curse to have physical relations with someone of the opposite sex. More often then not, the one they went to was another of the cursed. Sometimes they were steady lovers of more then one of the others because they needed it so often. You and Momiji have been active together for a month now, Haru. I need to know if you are holding up well in keeping up with him."

"That's a very personal question, Hatori. Just because you know about our relationship doesn't give you the right to ask such questions. I love Momiji. Our relationship, especially the sex, is our business." Haru clenched his fists and fought hard to keep his black side under control. He could feel it trying to take over.

"You're right, Haru. It is your business. I'm not asking you to tell me how you have sex, or where or when or even how often. I'm just asking how you, physically, are holding up to it. It is not Momiji's fault how often he needs physical release. It's part of the curse. The fact that you are the one with him actually makes me feel better, believe it or not. Because you're the bull, your body is more physically able to keep up with him then anyone else. I was a little worried when Momiji told me what had happened between you. I still think he is a little young for it yet. But there is nothing we can do about it now. And he seems happier since you told him that you love him."

"I do love him. And he makes me just as happy as I make him."

"Good. But you still haven't answered my question."

Haru shifted nervously and looked down at his hands. "I get tired. But that usually goes away if I eat something. If I tell him I'm tired, he doesn't push me for more. I'm doing better now then I did at first. I'm fine. So can I go now?"

When Haru stood and moved towards the door, Hatori stood and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "You know you can come to me anytime. If you ever need to talk. If you ever get tired and need to rest. If he starts needing more and you cant keep up, you come to me. I can give you some things to help you give him what he needs without exhausting yourself or without him looking somewhere else."

Haru turned on Hatori and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He slammed the man against the wall. "You watch your mouth, Hatori. Momiji loves me. I give him what he needs just fine. I don't need help from you or anyone else. Momiji wont go looking for someone else to fuck him just because I might be a little tired."

"Hatsuharu, calm down. Momiji is the rabbit. If you cant keep up with him, it will not be yours or his fault if he needs more then one person to get what he needs." Hatori stopped talking when Haru thrust him into the wall again.

"I can give him what he needs. Don't you ever say that shit again." Haru let go of the man and pulled the door open. He walked down the hallway, breathing heavily. He had to talk to Momiji. He had to make sure he was giving him what he needed. The boy wasn't going anywhere else to find physical release. Haru wasn't about to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET

Ok...so it's been FOREVER since I've posted anything. Real life crap getting in the way and all that. And I've been working on my original writing. But I've felt the mood to get into some of my fanfics again. This chapter was already almost finished...so I finished it off and now I am posting it. I'll try to get a new chapter up of some of my other stories as well that are continuing for anyone that reads those!

Chapter 3

Momiji jumped when the door swung open and hit the wall. He looked up and saw Haru standing in the doorway. Slowly he sat up, holding the blankets against his body. The look on Haru's face made his stomach cramp. Black Haru was in control.

Haru closed the door and turned the lock. He turned back to the bed and started stripping his clothes off. Once he was nude, he crawled onto the bed, over Momiji, forcing the boy onto his back. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Haru. You know I do." Momiji could feel himself trembling. Haru was rock hard, pressing against his belly as he knelt over him. In the month they had been together, Haru hadn't once taken him while his Black side was in control. The thought frightened him. Black Haru was violent.

"Do I please you?" Haru bent and licked Momiji's neck. "Do you like it when I fuck you?"

Momiji swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes. You know I do."

"Do you ever think about being with someone else?"

Momiji blinked. This was not where he thought the conversation was heading. "No, Haru. Never. I love you. You're the only one I want."

"I better be." Haru grabbed the blankets Momiji was still holding against his body and ripped them away. The boy squeaked and tried to curl his body up. Haru sat up and grabbed the boys knees. Spreading the boys legs, he pushed his knees up to his chest, making his ass raise up in the air. Haru smiled and leaned forward so the boys knees were braced on his chest. With a hand free, he slid his fingers over the boys quivering hole. "Tell me you want me."

"Haru, please. Don't take me while you're black." Momiji could feel tears building in his eyes. As badly as he wanted Haru to take him, he didn't want it to be his black side doing it. He knew that if he took him right now, it would be painful.

Haru growled and thrust two fingers into the boys body, making him cry out. He was still wet and slick from their last session. "Say it, Momiji."

Momiji whimpered. "I want you." Haru began moving his fingers roughly in and out of his body. "Please, Haru. Please be gentle."

"I thought you liked it fast and hard." Haru pushed in a third finger and groaned as the boys hole tightened around his fingers.

"I do. But only when I'm ready for it. That hurts right now, Haru." Momiji could feel the tears sliding down his face now.

"Hurts? You're still wet and dripping. Your body is swallowing my fingers like it always does. How is it hurting you?" Haru leaned down until his mouth was right next to Momiji's ear. "I thought you loved me. If you do, then why is your body so tense and scared right now?"

"You make me nervous when you're black, Haru." Momiji groaned in pain as Haru shoved all four fingers inside of him.

"You told me before that you aren't afraid of my black side. Because you know I wont hurt you." Haru growled and spread his fingers, making Momiji whimper. "Did you lie to me? Do I frighten you, little bunny? Do you only love me as long as I'm white?"

Momiji started to pant, trying to work past the pain. "I'll always love you. I'm not afraid of you, Haru. But you're hurting me. Please stop. Please calm down." He cried out as Haru push his entire hand inside of him. "Please stop." Tears ran down his face as he clutched at the blankets under him and tried to make his body relax.

"You're the rabbit. You're body craves release. You need to be fucked several times a day to keep you happy. That's what Hatori says. I'm only doing this to keep you happy. You were begging me to fuck you again just a little while ago before Hatori asked for me. And we had just finished. What's wrong? You don't want me now? Or is it that my hand isn't good enough for you?"

"Haru what are you talking about?" Momiji screamed as Haru yanked his hand out of him. He whimpered and felt his body begin to shake as his vision blurred and threatened to go black. "Haru. Please stop." His voice was barely a whisper. He started to cry. Sobs raked his body as it continued to shake from the pain.

"Tell me you love me. You swear to me, Momiji, that you will never go to someone else for release. If you let someone else lay so much as a finger on your body, I will kill whoever touched you. And I will never speak to you again." Haru growled the words into the boys ear before he plunged into his body. Momiji cried out again. Haru grunted and sat up to look down at the boy. The sight of the tears on the boys cheeks enraged him further. He pushed Momiji's knees to his chest and pounded into him.

It hurt. God it hurt. But Christ it felt so good. He should be screaming from the pain with Haru being so rough but his body had a mind of its own. As soon as Haru started to move inside of him, even with the violent thrusts, he got hard. Soon he was moaning from the pleasure and his body was ignoring the pain. "Haru. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Haru bellowed with rage and pulled out of the boy. Grabbing Momiji's hips, he flipped the boy over and yanked him up onto his knees before plunging into him again. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the boys hips and used every bit of his strength to thrust his hips while at the same time pulling the boy onto his swollen cock. "Say it, Momiji. Tell me you love me. Swear to me you won't ever let anyone else fucking touch you." When all the boy did was whimper, Haru reached under his body and fisted his dripping cock. He squeezed until the boy screamed, all the while continuing his relentless thrusts. "Say it god damn it. Say it or I'll fuck you until you pass out and I wont let you come. And I'll keep fucking you until you fucking say it. NOW SAY IT!" Haru screamed the last words, his hand tightening viciously around Momiji.

Momiji gripped the sheets under him so tightly his hands ached. It was all he could do to keep breathing through the pain and Haru expected him to speak. When the hand around his throbbing cock squeezed even tighter he screamed and whimpered and felt the tears flow even faster from his eyes. "I…I love…you. Only…you. No one…" He screamed again as the hand twisted and almost blacked out. "Stop. Please."

"SAY IT!" Haru's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his head. He could barely feel the fact that he was fucking Momiji. All he could feel was the burning rage. "SAY IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Only…you. No one…else…Haru. Swear…I swear. Please…stop. Hurts" Momiji screamed even louder when the hand released him and the most powerful orgasm he had ever had ripped through his body. It hurt. It tore through him like nails and exploded out of him feeling like gravel and glass. The last thing he remembered was feeling Haru's nails tear the skin over his hips as he yelled out in triumph. Then the world went black.


End file.
